Skylanders-Decimation
by Niceguy42
Summary: (Sequel to the expedition) Spyro, Cynder, and the rest have finally returned, but to a terrifying revelation Malefor has returned. With the Academy destroyed, they must team up with an unlikely ally to win the day, but conflicts are not so easily won, and this will be the hardest thing Spyro and Cynder have ever faced (apologies for the long wait, school sucks)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"No...no, what has he done?" Spyro stood motionless as he watched the wreckage of what was once Skylanders Academy collapse and burn, "Malefor will pay for this...I swear upon it" Spyro gritted his teeth as he showed small signs of tears in his eyes. Just then something caught his eye, and when he rushed to it, he realized what it was, or rather...who, "Eruptor! Stealth Elf! Jet-Vac, don't worry I'll get you out!" Spyro saw them trapped under a burning board, "Spyro! What are you..." Cynder stopped dead when Spyro moved the board to see his horrors come to a realization, all of them...were dead, "he slaughtered them, every single one of them..." Spyro collapsed onto his knees as he stared into the lifeless eyes of his friends, "argh! Damn it!" Spyro started sobbing heavily, and Cynder moved in to comfort the purple dragon, and they held each other in a tight embrace, "I can't believe it...the Academy: gone" Spider-Man stood there, unable to express his shock and horror, suddenly Flashwing hugged him tightly, and started sobbing, "it's okay, I'm here" Spider-Man softly carresed her head as Whirlwind and Sparx just stayed in their positions, sharing similar feelings of shock and horror. "There's nothing we can do now, Malefor slaughtered them all, gaining his revenge" Cynder explained as Spyro slowly broke away from the embrace, "why us? Why do these things always happen to us?" Spyro stuttered as Cynder comfortingly nuzzled Spyro, "regardless, we have to stop Malefor, he has Dark Spyro and Dark Cynder, and most likely Nero will be there too" Cynder replied as the two dragons stayed there, "we need to get to the Ruins, plan an attack, and stop Malefor, before he finds the Ruins" Spidey informed them, "but...he already knows the location of the Ruins...it's how he managed to set up that fortress there in the first place" **(call back to faithful love, ha, remember that book?)**. "Regardless, we need to move" Spider-Man stated once more, "he's right, if we have any chance of stopping Malefor, we must regroup with the Skylanders as the Ruins, and pray that Malefor hasn't destroyed the Core of Light" Flashwing agreed with Spider-Man as the others eventually agreed and went on their way to the Ruins.

**I am so so sorry that this took so long, school just sucks man**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No...he found the Ruins as well..." Spyro and the group were already too late, the Ruins were decimated, in flames, destroyed, as they paced through, Spyro saw many Skylanders either heavily wounded and tending to others, or dead. "Spyro!" Spyro turned to see Flame and Volteer heading their way, "thank goodness we found you, it's Malefor, he's back! He took us by surprise, and managed to destroy everything but the Core" Foame pointed out, sounding confused ask the last part, "why leave the Core intact but not the rest?" Whirlwind asked in confusion, "maybe because he's not from this world, like Cynder and myself" Spyro commented as they considered this, "the only reason Kaos could destroy the Core, was because he was of this world, Malefor, Cynder, and I are from Avalar, same with Flame and Volteer, we can't psychically harm the Core" Spyro explained his reasoning, "yes, that just might be correct" Flame replied, "so the one thing that balances light and dark in this world is the one thing that's safe from Malefor, that's...convenient" Spider-Man shrugged slightly. "Regardless, my friends, Malefor may not be able to destroy the Core of Light, but he will focus on decimating small Mabu settlements and conquer all of the Skylands unless we stop him and his associates" Volteer reminded them in his energetic tone as Spyro looked around at all the wounded Skylanders, _"I couldn't save them..." _Spyro gained flashbacks the lifelessness in his friends eyes, the only known living friends of his from the Academy, were Cynder, Pop Fizz, Flashwing, and potentialally Eon and Hugo, somehow, Spyro's life could never get enough of the sorrow and death that polluted it for so long, regardless of whether the dragon living said 'life' wanted it. For once, just once, Spyro wished, that he could have a normal day with his mate again, not being interrupted by Kaos, of course. Spyro snapped back to reality for as soon as Flame mentioned something about 'a plan to remove Malefor from power **(which would ovbiously involve going once more to his castle or something, I don't know man)**' all eyes turned to either Spider-Man or Spyro, "uh, okay, a plan? Yeah, yeah I got a few" Spyro informed them in a slightly out-of-breath tone despite having not being doing much at all, "okay, here we go".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Spyro finished, everyone figured they would call it a night and settle down, for they had much to plan and prepare for. "Spyro, I've missed you so much" Cynder was held in his mate's embrace as they Spyro continued to hold firm, "I'll never leave you again, Cyn, you are my everything, I don't know what I would do without you" Spyro replied as the two interlocked eyes...and kissed. It was the first one they had gotten to experience together since Malefor took her hostage, and they were very passionate about it, they stayed kissing for 5 minutes before breaking away, "Spyro, I...I feel so guilty about Nero, I-I let him trick me" Cynder stammered as Spyro didn't stop hugging her, "Cyn, you have nothing to apologize for, nothing you could ever do or say would make me turn against you" Spyro replied, "but, when Nero placed the charm on my neck, I could see all that I did, Spyro, I wanted to burst out in rage at Nero for making my strike you" Cynder started to cry slightly, "Cyn, just as I've said before, nothing you ever do could hurt me, physically or emotionally, I love you for all that you are, Cynder, and I'll never let go again" Spyro nuzzled his mate as they kissed once more, and they prepared themselves for a long night together.

Elijah brushed his teeth thoroughly as he checked his phone multiple times, constantly running through for any advantage _"if this place actually had service, I might be able to contact Luke, but no, it doesn't" _Elijah sighed as he spit out the toothpaste, gurgled the water, and prepared himself for sleep. As Elijah left the Bathroom, and back to his resting place with Flashwing, he noticed some strange noises coming from Spyro and Cynder's tent, as he leaned in to hear, he immediately knew what they were doing, and gave them their privacy. "It'd be nice if for once I wasn't blown halfway across the multiverse to another world, but then again, what can I do?" Elijah mumbled to himself as he entered his tent. When he entered, he noticed Flashwing brewing some tea, "hello Flashwing" Elijah greeted his girlfriend as she looked over her shoulder and greeted him back, when she finally finished the tea, she brought two cups over to the bedside as Elijah lied down on the mattres, and took a nice, long sip from the tea, "I hope we'll stop Malefor, his abilities are no joke" Elijah stated as Flashwing glanced at him, "perhaps, but if we fail, I wouldn't want to spend my last moments with anyone else" **(SPOLIERZ, THEY DON'T DIE, WHAT? CLEARLY YOU HAVEN'T SEEN MY PROFILE YET)**, these words made Elijah feel more confident as the dragoness fell asleep beside him, Elijah looked as the ceiling, pondering, before falling asleep himself, awaiting the war of tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I grow tired of waiting, the Skylands will be mine, and shortly after, Avalar will fall beneath my heel" Malefor growled as he observed the world that lay before him, soon, the Skylanders will be powerless t stop him, _"the Skylanders..." _Malefor knew what he needed to do, "Dark Spyro, I have a mission for you" Malefor called the black dragon over. "Yes, my lord?" Dark Spyro asked "I'm sending you on a reconnaissance mission to the Ruins, gather everything you can about the Skylanders next moves and plans, Intel, weapons, everything" Malefor explained as Dark Spyro chuckled a mer response, "of course, my liege" Dark Spyro replied as he flew into the distance, finally, Spyro would fall, and Malefor was ready.

The battle plans were set, everything was ready, now, they had to act on it, this much Spyro knew, for they had sketched a layout of Malefor's lair, a literal Flying Fortress, "that thing is a flying tank, there's no way we could enter, at least, not by normal standards" Gill Grunt pointed out as the others nodded in agreement. "Well we did manage to enter via an opening in the roof, but then again, that did get us easily spotted" Spider-Man commented "wait, guys, we went a step too far, how would we deal with their defenses? We must know what we're dealing with" Flame blurted as the others considered this, "everyone, please calm down, we'll find a weak spot, besides, Sparx was sent on a recon mission to get a layout of the fortress, the more we know, the better" Spyro announced as the others glanced at him, "are you sure it was a good idea to send Sparx out there?" Flashwing asked. "Hey he volunteered, and once Sparx insists on something, there's no swaying him" Spyro replied as Cynder confidently stood by her mate, "well, then we await his return" Volteer said as the others started to whisper amongst themselves, then Spider-Man knelt down beside the purple dragon, "even if we bypass their defenses, there's still many obstacles we'll need to face on the inside" Spidey brought this fact to Spyro swiftly, and allowed him to consider this roadblock. "I'm sure we'll figure it out, regardless, we're not going in alone, we've got Cynder, Flashwing, you, and me to do this" Spyro explained as Spider-Man stood back up to continue their debate, little did they realize they were being watched, "yes, Malefor will be pleased" a dark dragon chuckled from the shadows, and took off to the skies.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ah, you've returned" Malefor turned to see Dark Spyro land, "well, what did you learn?" Malefor became intrigued as Dark Spyro explained his findings. "Also, Spyro's pesky dragonfly Sparx is doing a recon mission on our fortress, trying to find a weak spot, at this very moment" Dark Spyro explained as Malefor used dark magic to see this, "ah, yes, your correct, he _is _outside, let's give him a warm reception" Malefor chuckled as he activated the advanced containment system.

_"Why did I convince myself to do this?" _Sparx sighed as he looped around Malefor's fortress for the 13th time, being small meant that he had to look closer to see a weakness, ergo, he needed to zoom in closer each time. "Man, what sucks is that I can't blame Spyro for sending me out here, I mean sure, he let me, but it was my idea in the first place" Sparx grumbled as he felt the walls for structural weaknesses, when he glanced upwards and saw multiple dragon warriors prepared to strike him, _"uh oh" _Sparx flew at antagonizing speeds, when he was caught in a small jar, and shooken around by a black dragon, while the others chuckled, "Malefor, we've captured the spy" the dragon informed Malefor as he responded in his communication, "excellent work, Nero, return him to me, now!" Malefor ordered Nero as he firmly grasped Sparx's jar and returned to the fortress, little do they realize, that they were being watched. From afar, Whirlwind sat on a nearby island and observed the unfolding events, "Spyro'll wanna hear this" Whirlwind mumbled to herself as she flew back to the Ruins.

"SPARX DID WHAT!?" Spyro exclaimed as Whirlwind gave the information to him, "he got captured, Spyro, unfortunately, someone knew about him and his recon mission" Whirlwind explained as Spyro paced his tent intently, when Cynder and Spider-Man entered. "We heard a scream, and came to investigate" Spidey explained as Cynder rushed to her mate, "Spyro, what happened?" Cynder asked as Spyro explained to Cynder what Whirlwind just told him, "but who could've known about our plan outside of the Skylanders?" Cynder asked as Whirlwind continued. "It was clearly someone trained in spy techniques, or at least, they were created with them, and stuck to the shadows during our debriefing, they must've then returned to Malefor, gave him the information, and discovered Sparx's mission" Whirlwind explained, "wow, that's a very specific assumption" Spider-Man replied, "but that also means they know our plan" Cynder pointed out as the other nodded in agreement, "well, we need a new plan, at least, for us" Spyro commented, the others glanced at him in confusion, "let me explain" Spyro grinned as the plan was told.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Spyro! Are you nuts?! Releasing him? He'll destroy the Skylands!" Spider-Man exclaimed as Spyro finished his plan, "well, it's the only chance we have to stop Malefor. After all, they do have grudges against each other" Spyro replied, "as much as I hate this plan, he's right" Cynder agreed as she nuzzled her mate, "agreed" Whirlwind also joined with them, "oh, we're all going to die" Spidey sighed as he joined the trio, "well, how will we get to him? He's been locked in Cloudcracker prison, the most secure facility in the Skylands" Spider-Man pointed out as the others considered this, "I might just have an idea" Spidey almost jumped when he turned to find Volteer in the doorway, "gah! Wait? How did you get here?" Spider-Man questioned as Volteer strided forward, "that doesn't matter now, but I can help you get him out" Volteer continued as the others turned his direction in interest.

A buzzing swarm of interested Skylanders flowed around Volteer as Cynder watched from behind, that was when she realized _"Spyro's gone!" _Cynder then figured he left to escape the commotion, and to be honest, so did she, and thankfully, flew off unnoticed. As Cynder twirled in the sky, she wondered what would happen after this whole incident? _"I guess life will go back to normal, for once" _then Cynder caught a glance of a familiar purple dragon down on an island, with grace and agility, she flew down to her mate and landed next to him, a few meters away, she could catch a glance from him that told her something was upsetting him from a mile away. As she trotted her way to him, she held a sympathetic gaze as she went in and nuzzled him, much to Spyro's surprise, "hey Spyro, why so glum?" Cynder asked gently, "it's nothing Cynder, don't worry about it" Spyro continued to hang his head as Cynder stepped into his field of vision, "oh come now, Spyro, there isn't no secret you can keep from me, it's fine, we're mates" Cynder replied as Spyro sighed, "it's complicated, Cynder" Spyro began. "I just don't feel right about Volteer's plan, I mean, what if it doesn't work? The-" Spyro was housed by Cynder as she stared sympathetically into his eyes, "Spyro, even if the plan fails, we have you, you'll find a way to stop Malefor, I know you will" Cynder ended the statement by surprise kissing Spyro, as expected, he was surprised, but eventually melted into it. They stayed there for 2 minutes before pulling away, "thanks Cyn, I needed that" Spyro smiled as the two held paws as the two soared through the sky once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Malefor chuckled as he forged an orb through dark magic, and spiraled it playfully around his claws, this was the power he always dreamed of having, and since that fool Gaul walked straight into his trap in the Underworld, he had all the power he would need. Then, there was Spyro, the purple dragon whom had stood in his way for so long that it became simply obnoxious, the purple dragon had thwarted his attempts left and right, he had stopped him from rebirthing Avalar, he banished him back to the Underworld, he even managed to make his most powerful general fall in love with him, _"no more will he stand in my way, this ends" _Malefor glared across the sky, he knew the Skylanders would attack, especially when they figured out that he had a little guest with him, "you'll never get away with this!" Malefor heard Sparx, the aggregate dragonfly, as he cried out in protest while Dark Spyro brought him in a tiny cage, "on the contrary, dragonfly, I think your head was hit as a child" Malefor cast a huge shadow over Sparx, "um..." Sparx stuttered as Malefor chuckled slightly, "besides, wouldn't your Skylanders want to jeopardize themselves even more when they figure out who my guest is..." Malefor grinned menacingly as he opened a cage door, and revealed his prisoner, "Sparx, I don't believe you've formally met this man, please, meet Master Eon."

"You want to do what!?" Flame exclaimed as Spyro and Cynder returned, "it's probably the only option we have, I mean, he does hold indescribable power" Volteer replied as Spyro blurted in between them. "Woah, woah, woah, hold on, what's going on here? One at a time" Spyro explained as Flame trotted next to him, "Volteer wants to release _him _on Malefor, but he's too dangerous" Flame just finished his explanation as Volteer butted in once more. "Are you forgetting how easily we could lock him up again?" Volteer explained as Spyro sighed in irritation, "I don't know, there's a reason he's in Cloudcracker prison" Spider-Man pointed out as Spyro interrupted, "look, as much as I hate to admit it, doing this might be the only option we have, and thus, we must go through with it". The others looked at him as though he had gone insane, "I trust him, and I'd say we all should" Cynder confidently stood by her mate as the others also agreed, "then it's a plan."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Spyro swiftly brushed past the security cameras as Cynder and the rest followed, they had to get him, no matter the cost. "I'm still feeling slightly skeptical about this" Spider-Man whispered to him, "well, it's the only shot we have of getting to Malefor, so we're doing it" Spyro replied as they stuck their heads around the corner. "What do you see?" Cynder asked as they pulled back, "guards, guards, cameras, and I almost forgot about the guards" Spidey answered with a list, "gee this place sure is packed" Flame pointed out, "well, that's because it's the most highly guarded prison in the Skylands, and also the only one" Flashwing whispered as Spider-Man stealthily leaped up on the ceiling and crawled over the guards. "Spider-Man, what are you doing?" Spyro whisper yelled as the wall crawler spun a web cocoon, encasing two of the guards. "Not bad" Spyro muttered to himself as Spider-Man proceeded to web up the cameras, to prevent them from viewing their mission. Unfortunately, while he got the cameras, a guard noticed him, "hey! you can't-" the guard swiftly fell to his feet as Cynder revealed a pipe in her hands, "not too shabby" Spider-Man commented as they made their way to the jail cell. Almost immediately, the figure stood up from his bed, "you must be truly desperate, to come to me for help..." the figure strode towards them, "you should know that if you betray us, we'll return you here, and I doubt you wish to be stuck here right now" Spyro explained as the figure revealed himself "when do we start?" It was Kaos.

"Master Eon!? But that's impossible, at least from what Spyro told me" Sparx was shocked to see the owner of Skylanders Academy himself strapped up, "not with my dark magic, now he is my prisoner, and I'm only asking for one thing in return for both of your lives: tell me all you know of Spyro's plans to stop me, now!" Malefor explained as Sparx was taken aback, "don't do it, Sparx!" Eon's mouth was quickly sealed by Malefor as the little dragonfly started buzzing frantically as he figured out what to do, he had the perfect plan as well. "Now of course I'll tell you, you see, Spyro and his gang are attempting to breach the outer hull of this facility from the northwest sector, right in the blind spot, then they will all storm in here, beat you up, and save the day once again, obviously" Sparx, of course, was lying. Thankfully for him, Malefor bought this and prepared the defenses on the northwest sector, when in reality, they would attack from the southwest instead, it was almost too perfect. Malefor was gonna fall soon, and he really hoped so.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I think you all know what's happening tomorrow..." Spyro began as the remaining Skylanders, Spider-Man, and Kaos, all gazed upon him, "tomorrow, we end the reign of Malefor before it can begin, we are all that stands in the way of his total domination of the Skylands, thankfully, we have a plan". The group looked at him as if that was an obvious statement...and it was, "Our forces are limited compared to Malefor, with the Apes, and Orcs combined..." "Don't forget about the various monsters of the Skylands" a random Skylander called out, "yes, with those combined, he has a nearly unstoppable army, and I've been informed that Sparx was captured during his reconnaissance mission, but we still have a chance" Spyro explained as the others beckoned him to continue. "Malefor's castle has two weak points, the Northwest, and the Southwest, Malefor will mostly be expecting an attack from the Northwest, but, we will go the opposite direction, at least, my strike team will, the majority of you will keep the army at bay, while we enter the castle and defeat Malefor once and for all, got it?" Spyro looked around for questions, "alright, you have your assignments, go and rest up, we have a big day tomorrow!" As Spyro prepared to take off, he saw Cynder and Spider-Man stroll up to him, "yes?" Spyro asked as if he were a military general, "Spyro, are you sure about this? It seems risky, and dangerous" Cynder replied, "most missions are" Spyro spoke with fluent ease, "yes, but Spyro, this is a difficult task your asking from us, we might not make it" Spidey continued Cynder's statement, "if that's what it takes..." Spyro finished the conversation as he padded up to Cynder, if we make it, that congratulations, we did it, but if we don't..." "If we don't what?" Cynder asked "...then at least we did what we were meant to do, and did it for the greater good." Spyro smiled at Cynder, and the two hugged tightly, "okay, okay, it's cute at first, but now it's just making me feel mushy" Spider-Man had the privilege of standing right in front of them, Cynder giggled slightly in response to this, and with that, the three retired for the night.

_"Awake, young dragon" Spyro's eyes jerked open as he glanced around him, the floor was gleaming with gems of all kinds, when Spyro,looked upwards, he saw a very familiar face, "Ignitus!" Spyro was filled with joy as he rushed to great his friend, "yes, my friend, I'm here" "b-but how? I thought you couldn't connect the dreams of others in different realities" "perhaps, but that was a long time ago, now, I can always see the dreams of those I care for, and you...are one of them". Spyro looked to the blue dragon, Ignitus was like a father to him, he had been the one to help Spyro unlock his destiny, he brought him to Cynder, and sacrificed himself to save the two. "Besides, I can always see the dreams of friends, especially when I created the world" "excuse me?" Spyro was confused beyond words, "allow me to explain, the world you call 'Skylands' was created by me, a separate world filled with peace, Avalar was dangerously close to destruction, and I sensed the love in your heart for Cynder" Ignitus explained, "but why?" "As I said before, I sensed your love for Cynder, and I knew how to save you both." "Go on" Spyro beckoned "as you dispensed your energy to rebuild the planet, I used my spiritual magic to transport you both to the Skylands, I merely wished for it to be a land for you to both live out your days peacefully, together, but I didn't count on Malefor joining you" Ignitus explained as Spyro gave him an odd look. "You see, the Skylands was supposed to be a land of all things good, but Malefor somehow slipped through the portal that sent you here, from the shadows of the Underworld, he manipulated the land to be filled with evil, and all that is bad, so...I conjured up the Skylanders, to protect the land, and you joined up with them too, from the shadows, Malefor manipulated Strykore into betraying Eon, and used his dark magic to twist Kassondra, and with Eon, they bore a child" "Kaos..." Spyro finished the sentence, "yes, Kaos is filled with Malefor's magic, and he knows it, it's why he had him as a slave when they invaded the Ruins, it was because Malefor was prepared to harvest his magic when the time came, if he succeeded, Kaos would be no more, and you would be dead. But luckily, you bested him, be careful on this mission Spyro" "I will be, Ignitus" Spyro replied, "wait, there's more, if you bring Kaos on this mission, you mustn't allow him to make contact with Malefor, now, before I go, I must give some advice for you" Spyro tuned in to hear "always trust in faith, even if it means the impossible..." "Thank you Ignitus" Spyro dipped his head as the dream began to fade, "rest well, young dragon" Ignitus's voice echoed through his slumber as he prepared for tomorrow, mentally, and physically._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The events of last night still rung in Spyro's ears as he awoke from his slumber _"I'm standing in a hand-built world created by Ignitus, this changes a lot of things for me" _Spyro shook his head vigorously as he looked next to him, Cynder was awake, and apparently, in front of him. "Good morning Cyn" Spyro greeted his mate with level enthusiasm, when Cynder rounded to face him, she gave a small smile in return, Spyro could tell something was off. "Cyn, what's wrong?" Spyro asked, "oh nothing, I...it's just...why must we do this once more?" Cynder asked, "what do you mean?" Spyro asked in confusion "I'm just so tired of fighting, of saving, we've been at it for 9 years now, Malefor has returned for the 3rd time, first Avalar, then the Ruins, and now...this, I'm tired of it!" Spyro was slightly startled by Cynder's sudden exclamation, "when will there be a day where we can just rest, sit on an island, and watch the sun rise together, instead of constantly fighting the darkness, having to deal with enemies from the past, allies from said past, I just want life to let us be for once, to live" Spyro stood up and strolled over to her mate, and suddenly, she started sobbing and hugging Spyro tightly, "It's okay, Cyn, and it will be okay, but we don't always get to pick our lot in life, but I promise you..." Spyro gently carresed Cynder's head as she looked upward at him, "when this is over, the sun will shine on us again". Spyro and Cynder continued to hug one another, until they finally released, now, let's join up with the others, we've got some work to do" Spyro kissed Cynder in the forehead, and the two of them went to join the others for their great assault.

Spider-Man stood aloft as the other Skylanders went about gathering supplies and whatnot, today was the day, and they couldn't underprepare, or it would be their undoing. Spidey removed his glove and began tweaking his web-shooters and upgrading their efficiency in battle when Flashwing walked up towards him, "hello, Flashwing, need any help?" Spider-Man asked as the dragoness sat beside him, "just checking in on you, I want to make sure you're ready" Flashwing replied quickly. "Well, I'm just modifying my web-shooters, watch..." Spidey activated a web and it quickly encased a nearby barrel, "rapid fire and reinforced webbing, this will ensure that we can wrap up the large enemies with ease" "you're so smart, it almost makes me jealous" Flashwing giggled as she grabbed his arm and tightly hugged it. "Trust me, it's more complicated than you'd think to create something capable of shooting a web" Spider-Man replied as he covered the shooter with his glove, and tested it with the glove on as well, _"yes, it works perfectly!" _Spider-Man was filled with triumph as the webbing did it's job perfectly, "well, now that that's been taken care of, I just need to calibrate the lenses in my mask" Elijah commented as he removed the mask and pulled out a small tablet. "Wait? Where'd that come from?" Flashwing asked in confusion as Elijah swiped upward as the tablet burst to life "it's always good to work on the go" Elijah pointed out as he started change the lense settings. "Why do you need to do that?" Flashwing asked yet another question as Elijah answered with ease, "with the lenses at the proper setting, I can use them to zoom in on important objects or people...without making contact or being detected" Elijah explained as he put his mask back on. "Bingo!" Spidey exclaimed as the lenses were set to the correct setting, "now, that's that, I'm done" Spider-Man sighed as he stood up to stretch, "why don't we go see if the others need any help of any kind" Flashwing joined him, "seems logical" Spidey replied as the two went to find the others, for the plan was about to begin.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

This was it, all of the Skylanders, they all stood mere meters from Malefor's fortress. "Okay? Is everything ready?" Spyro asked Whirlwind as she finished readying the groups, "we're all ready" Whirlwind replied with confidence, "then you may fire when ready..."

"Ahh! Sir!" An Ape rushed into Malefor's throne room, "what is it!?" Malefor bellowed, "we're under attack! It's the Skylanders!" Malefor grinned almost maniacally as he spoke "ready the defenses, and watch the Northeastern side, Spyro isn't going to make it through, I know it!" Malefor watched the ape as he ran off to go through with his instructions, then he turned and faced Sparx, "young fool, only now, at the end, will you realize the mistake you've made..." Malefor chuckled, he had Spyro trapped, and he knew it, and even if he made it, the mental torture he had in stall would be gratifying to watch.

Spyro watched as the bombardments of boulders and obstacles were tossed towards the fortress. "Spyro, come on, we don't actually have a reasonable time table here" Spider-Man's loud whisper shook him back to the mission at hand as he flew up to join the others while Spidey crawled his way up. "Well, now that we're here, where to?" Kaos asked as they looked around for an entrance, "there! That skylight" Flashwing pointed at a gap in the fortress, "alright, let's do this, LEROY JACKSON!" Spider-Man charged in...silently as the others landed next to him, "maybe we should've gone for a different entrance..." Cynder pointed at the one thing that they all feared: Malefor sitting on the throne, staring directly at them, grinning with a maniacal twist, "yeah, no kidding" Spider-Man replied as they got into battle stance, and prepared for the endgame.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Spyro the dragon, my most hated nemesis, what a surprise that you're trying to stop me, cute" Malefor chuckled at his most hated nemesis and strolled up to him, "isn't it a little gratuitous at this point?" Malefor spoke as he lowered his head besides Spyro's "Malefor, you haven't changed at all" Spyro grimaced at the large dragon, "I hope you make yourselves comfortable while I show you the beginning of your end" Malefor replied as they were all forced into cages, very uncomfortable ones at that. Malefor then pulled out an orb as he showed it to Spyro, "you see this?" Malefor spoke as the orb formed an image, "you see this? Every one of the Skylanders, every single one of them" Spyro watched in horror as they were all slaughtered, "this is merely a vision of what is yet to come, and then, this world, will be mine!" Malefor cackled, "I assume Ignitus has shared the legend of this place with you, Spyro, he was wise to hide you from me, but now..." Malefor bent down real close to his cage "his failure is complete, and you..." Malefor turned his gaze to Kaos. "I have waited a millennia for this moment" Malefor strode up to him as he grimaced, "for what? So you could take the Skylands instead of me, and laugh about it in my face?" At hearing this, Malefor burst into laughter, "of course not! It was the day I could finally harvest your magic." "you can't, my dark magic is more powerful than yours" Kaos replied, "and why do you think it's so powerful? Fool! I manipulated Kassondra, I used my magic to birth you, you were my pawn of pure evil, even Strykore belonged to me! I am the birthplace of all evil in this world! Now, your usefulness has long expired, and I will regain what is mine!" Spyro watched as the shocked Kaos was lifted into the air, "and now, I shall strip you of your dark magic, leaving you...powerless!" Malefor outstretched his hand and all the dark magic from Kaos flooded out of him, dark purple beams came out of his eyes and mouth as they all warped to one singular place: Malefor. Soon, all of Kaos's magic with completely absorbed into Malefor's Palm as his body radiated with luminescent purple light. "I AM NOW THE SINGULAR MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE, AND YOU, SPYRO, SHALL FEEL MY WRATH" almost immediately, Malefor swiped Spyro out of his cage and tossed him out to a floating arena of sorts. "Spyro!" Cynder's cries could be heard as Spyro rolled on the floor right as Malefor landed with a thud, "and now...I shall fulfill my destiny...by eradicating you!" Malefor tried to blast Spyro with dark fire, but his blasts were quickly dodged as Spyro flew around in a skillful fashion _"I'm just glad I wasn't exhausted when I was captured" _Spyro's thoughts were focused on survival and besting Malefor. "I grow tired of this game!" Malefor swiped Spyro into a nearby pillar, "as much as I'd love to chat, I have two friends of mine who would really wish to settle an old score with you" Malefor formed a throne from his dark magic and watched as two black dragons landed side by side, Spyro was in shock to see his two worst nemesis: Dark Spyro and Nero, this would be a fight for the ages.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I've been waiting for my shot at you...I still have a bone to pick with you after what you did to me" Dark Spyro growled fiercely as Nero circled with him, "yeah well, most second-rate villains tend to be that way, don't they?" Spyro retorted slyly as Dark Spyro slowly built up his temper. "Calmness is the key to this battle, that's how we win, with a plan, not blind rage" Nero informed his ally as they continued to circle one another, "don't tell me how to kill my prey!" Dark Spyro lashed back in rage, "Nero, you bastard, I've been looking forward to beating you into the ground after what you did to Cynder" Spyro growled, "ooo, harsh words, Spyro, Cynder wouldn't approve of that tone" Nero chuckled "don't start with me, I'll tear you to shreds!" Spyro roared as he lunged at Nero, but he was quickly slammed into the ground by the black dragon. "Please, you couldn't hurt a Mabu with that strength" Nero slyly remarked as Spyro stumbled back onto his feet, but he was quickly kicked in the stomach by Dark Spyro, "face it, you can't win" Dark Spyro grinned as Spyro weakly stood up once more, "last chance, and Malefor may be merciful to you" Nero prompted, "I could do this all day" Spyro retorted. "So be it" Nero simply replied as both dragons charged towards Spyro, and started beating him. Left and right, it didn't matter, all Spyro could feel.,was pain, and he eventually slumped onto the floor, and blacked out.

"What's going on? I can't see" Flashwing was trying to get a clear view as Spider-Man peered out their cage, "nothing's changed, we're still hanging over a pit of spikes" Spider-Man replied, "quiet, you!" One of the guards strolled past giving them a stern look. "Sure thing, Kevin" Spidey joked as the guard glared towards him as he stepped towards the cage, "my name isn't Kevin" the guard gritted his teeth as Spidey started guessing names, "um...Corneilius? Prometheus? Umm...oh, oh! Is it Bob? You've got me at a loss man" the guard got more and more frustrated as time,went on, "oh, I know, it's gotta be 'get tazed so we can escape this cell'. At this, the guard perked up, "wow, that was actually corr-" the guard was unable to finish as Spider-Man silently tazed him with his webbing, "I can't believe that was it, I mean, who names their kid 'get tazed so we can escape this cell' anyway?" Spider-Man looked downwards at the guard as he helped the others out, "I don't know man, but they seem pretty weird" Spidey caught sight of a small buzzing dragonfly. "I don't believe we've met, I'm Spider-Man, aka Elijah, what about you?" "The names' Sparx, I'm a close friend of Spyro's" "huh, now I know why he sent you to do reconnaissance" Elijah replied as Cynder tried to break out of her cell. "Argh! It's practically impenetrable! A little help here!?" Cynder lay against the wall in defeat, "never say never" Spidey noticed this as he moved towards the cell door, and pulled out two iron picks as he started to lock-pick the cell door, "wait? You could've done that anytime, and you chose now?" Flashwing asked "just for drama, of course" Spider-Man replied sarcastically as the lock finally opened. "Bingo" Spidey whispered as Cynder exited the cell and attempted to make their exit to save Spyro, who was probably about to die, _"no pressure" Spidey thought to himself as they made their way towards wherever Spyro was...and Malefor._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Spyro awoke to find himself bonded and restrained by Dark Magic as Nero and Dark Spyro circled below him, it was only then that he realized he was floating midair. "You should consider yourself greatful I didn't let them make a meal out of you" Spyro looked back up to see Malefor's unpleasant grimace staring directly at him, "save me your boasts, Malefor, you won't win..." Malefor merely laughed with glee at hearing this, "oh Spyro, can't you see? I've already won! You just don't know it yet". Malefor leaned in close to his face, "with my Dark Magic restored, I shall finally go about my dream! The destruction of the Skylands, the resurrection of the Destroyer, and finally, THE REBIRTH OF AVALAR! With this pathetic world out of the picture, I can rule it all in one big piece, and there is nothing you can do about it Spyro" Spyro tried to back away, but the restraints held him in place. "You think Ignitus saved you? No...he merely delayed the inevitable, now...he can't save you, no one can..." Malefor grinned as Spyro was being slowly lowered down towards Nero and Dark Spyro, and while Spyro continued to struggle, he couldn't move a muscle. "Except us!" Malefor glanced up to see Spider-Man as he kicked the giant dragon in the jaw as he landed between Dark Spyro and Nero and knock their heads together, "what!?" Malefor looked further upwards to see Cynder, Flashwing, Sparx, and Kaos all standing there, "surprise..." Flashwing smirked as they leaped downwards to join Spider-Man, "amusing...but your too late, my powers are beyond what you could comprehend. I am...inevitable" Malefor declared, "yeah yeah, that's all fun and games, now let's do this already!" Spidey declared. "NO ONE INTERRUPTS ME AND LIVES!" As Malefor attempted to incinerate the wall-crawler, Spidey grabbed Nero by the shoulder and yanked him in front of him. "NO...AGHHHHHHH!" Spider-Man heard an endless wave of agonizing screams as he felt Nero's flesh literally melt off, and when Malefor finally stopped, Spidey let go of a burnt Skeleton with disgust, "ugh, I'll never be able to unsee that..." Dark Spyro stared with shock as he charged Spider-Man with full force, and the two began to tumble off the floating arena into the castle below, and Flashwing rushed to join them. Meanwhile, Cynder freed Spyro by distracting Malefor with her wind abilities, breaking his concentration as Spyro spread his wings and the two floated in the air while Kaos stood below. "You said something about being victorious, but look at how that turned out..." Spyro smirked, as this happened, Spyro noticed Sparx fly up besides him, "fool, that was only a slight setback that won't change anything going forth" Malefor glared at the two dragons as they dodged a blast of fire, _"this'll be interesting..." _Spyro grinned as they charged back at Malefor.

Spider-Man crashed into the throne room as Dark Spyro flew after him, and attempted to pummel him into the ground, but Spidey was too fast, and dodged the attack with ease. "You'll pay for what you did!" Dark Spyro was about to ram Spyro when Flashwing came in and rammed him in the side instead, "not when I'm around" Flashwing defiantly stated as she helped up Spider-Man to his feet, "thanks, I needed that" Spider-Man nodded towards her as the two started attacking Dark Spyro, each individually, and as a duo. Eventually their battle came into an armory, as Dark Spyro grabbed a nearby spear, and Spidey grabbed a sword, they clashed as Dark Spyro grimaced with rage, "your death will be the single most satisfying thing to commit" Dark Spyro swiped his sword out of his hand as he fell to the ground, with Dark Spyro standing over him, "say goodbye, Spider-Man..." Spidey prepared himself for the blow. But it never came, when he looked up, he was lost for words, in front of him, was Flashwing, and the spear was lodged in her chest, as it was pulled out, and Dark Spyro moved her aside, "worthless..." Spider-Man almost felt tears well up in his eyes, "NOO!" Spider-Man webbed Dark Spyro's eyes as he grabbed the spear, leaped around him, and stabbed Dark Spyro in the chest, "Ack!" Spider-Man grabbed his face and had him look him in the eyes, "isn't karma a piece of garbage sometimes" Spider-Man let go of the spear as Dark Spyro fell to the ground, and the life faded from his eyes. Immediately, Spider-Man rushed to Flashwing as he removed his mask, "Flashwing, speak to me" Elijah leaned down as she wearily looked up to him, "it's okay, don't worry about me...I did it..." "What...what are you talking about?" Elijah had a baffled expression "I saved you...my whole life, I was obsessed with the outside appearance, finding attraction in only who I thought was fit for my tastes, but you taught me how important the heart of the person truly is, and I just wanted to do something worth while for once..." Flashwing stuttered weakly as a Elijah grabbed her hand, "just remember...I'll always be with you..." and with that, Flashwing took her final breath, and all her gems turned to a dark grey shade, Elijah solemnly closed her eyes and put his mask back on as he swung back up to Spyro and Cynder _"rest well, my love, you've earned it..." _Spider-Man spoke in his mind as he leaped back up on the ledge.

"HAHAHA, what's the matter Spyro? You seem a little tired" Malefor chuckled as both he and Cynder collapsed from exhaustion, and Kaos rushed towards them, they also noticed Spidey leaping up to join them, "we can't fight him..." Spyro panted as he slowly stood back up, "wait, Spyro, I have a plan..." Spider-Man suggested, "go on..." Spyro beckoned, "you told me Kaos used his magic to send Malefor to the Underworld once before, right? What if we sent Malefor to a place where his body would literally be destroyed, along with his spirit?" Spider-Man explained, "but Kaos doesn't have his Dark magic, remember?" Cynder asked, "oh shoot, your right" Spider-Man face palmed as Kaos butted in, "well, if one of us had enough magic, it could ultimately destroy Malefor" the others considered this for a moment, "well, we could try it..." "But the person using the magic would die too" Kaos finished. "I'll do it" Spyro replied, "What!? No, I won't let you!" Cynder exclaimed as she grabbed him and yanked him towards her in fear, "I have to, it's the only way, the magic of the purple dragon is the only thing that can combat Malefor's dark magic" Spyro replied as Cynder's eyes swelled with tears, "I can't lose you..." Cynder started crying, "it's okay...I'll always be with you...I just feel you" Spyro kissed her and he flew up to face Malefor, "finally decided to show up, eh?" Malefor grinned, "no, I'm here to end this! All of it! Once and for all!" Spyro exclaimed as he used the magic within him and opened a portal as he blasted him towards it, "WHAT!? NO!! YOU'LL KILL US BOTH!!" Malefor shouted in fear, "if that's what it takes!" Spyro replied. He was prepared to sacrifice himself, when he felt no energy as he was knocked out of the power beam onto the ground, "what the..." Spyro looked up to see Kaos as he absorbed the energy and used the remains to blast Malefor further inwards, "Kaos! What are you doing!?" Kaos merely looked back on him, "giving you a chance to live, to feel joy and happiness, and to live out the rest of your days peacefully, I'm sorry for what I've done, please...let this be my redemption..." Kaos then turned back as he used his power to it's full extent, "NO! NO! AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Malefor schreeched as he body was torn in two and he disintegrated into dust, soon after, Kaos burst into purple flares of light as sparkles flew to the ground. After the light show ended, Cynder and, Spidey, and Sparx rushed out towards him, Cynder grabbed Spyro and cried into his shoulder in Joy and sorrow, and Spider-Man removed his mask as he patted Spyro on the shoulder, they did it...they had won.


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

"You sure you don't need help?" Spyro walked with Spider-Man towards the dimension warper, "nah fam, I can handle myself, in al, honesty, I should be asking you if you need help, I mean, there's so much to do here" Elijah replied as he activated the device, "well, Eon's covering the reconstruction of the Academy, and Whirlwind's got Flashwing's funeral under her belt, I wish you could stay" Spyro admitted, "well, crime doesn't rest in my world, and I've been very absent lately, I'll have some work to do, but I'm sure we'll meet again but until then..." Elijah patted Spyro's head, "stay safe" Elijah stepped through the portal as Spyro flew back towards his treehouse. The Ruins were undergoing a beautification process as he landed at his tree house, he glanced down to see Volteer and Flame instructing the other on the project, and he entered the Treehouse. When he entered, he noticed Cynder sitting on the back porch, and went outside to join her, "enjoying the view?" Spyro asked as he walked over towards her and sat down, "indeed, I can't believe it's finally over, Malefor has been vanquished, and now, peace rules the land" Cynder replied as Spyro sat down next to her, "I just wish everyone could see this..." Cynder looked down as Spyro held her head up, "this is what Flashwing would've wanted to see, and Kaos too, but it probably wouldn't have been long before he got bored and would've done something evil" Spyro told her, "that's probably true..." Cynder chuckled, "you know something Spyro? You've been the most faithful mate a dragoness could ask for, since day 1, you looked out for me, you kept me safe, and I couldn't ask for anyone else" Cynder told him, "well, I do admit, I can be pretty charming" Spyro joked as Cynder giggled. "Shut up you" Cynder pulled the purple dragon in for a kiss as they stayed there for a good five minutes, and they finally pulled back, "now, just be here with me, and don't let go of me..." Cynder requested, "as you wish, my love" Spyro replied as they peacefully watched the Sunrise together.

The End

(Jinxed coming soon, but for now, I shall rest)


End file.
